Youko
Youko Inou (伊能 踊子) is the second-born daughter (third-born child overall) of Moegi Inou, and is Kagura Inou's younger sister. She also has an older brother named Ayumu Inou and a younger sister named Moeka Sekihata. They all may be fathered by Tomaru Sawagoe. At some point she changes her surname, becoming Youko Saionji (西園寺 踊子 Yōko Saionji) and eventually gives birth to Sekai Saionji. She usually is seen encouraging Sekai to pursue her goals and fight for her love. She is also one of the main heroines in Summer/Shiny Days effectively replacing her daughter in the role of Makoto's main love interest. Appearance Youko has short deep brown hair much like Sekai, however, her hair is much more flat and falls down, as opposed to Sekai's which is curled from behind. Unlike fellow mothers Mai and Manami, Youko doesn't wear makeup or lipstick, which gives her an impression of being younger than she is despite being roughly the same age as the former. She usually wears a purple shirt with a light red sweater over it. In the Valentine's Day OVA, she is seen wearing an apron on top of these as she is cooking food. Unlike her daughter, Youko sports an extremely curvaceous figure, and has one of the largest busts out of all the characters. Because she wears very modest clothing, her well-endowed figure is overlooked and usually not noticeable. However, her pretty face and kind demeanor are still enough to cause Makoto to go after her. At the beach, Youko wears an extremely tight two-piece purple swimsuit that barely covers her large breasts. Unlike her modest clothing, her two-piece swimsuit can barely cover her voluptuous figure and her breasts can be seen sticking out under the two-piece. In her teenage years, Youko had similar appearance to her adult's appearance saves for having bright brown hair and eyes. She's also slightly less curvaceous than her adult counterpart. Personality Youko is a kind and loving mother who cares greatly about her daughter Sekai. She is always seen trying to support her to pursue her goals in love. She can also be very passionate about her own love as well. She also seems to have a fetish for younger boys Sekai's age. In one route she can come home early and has a little talk with Sekai. In that talk when Sekai's mentions she's home early she says she offloaded her work to the part-time boy. Sekai then says if she keeps that up she'll cause another misunderstanding, impying she's had sexual relations at work with younger men (which she can do with Makoto in Summer Days). Sekai goes as far to she doesn't want a stepfather as old as herself. She then tells Sekai to go make out with Makoto while she goes and does the same with some 'young' guys and when Sekai says don't she replies that she's no fun. Should someone mentions her former lover, Youko will become very upset as seen when Sekai mentions her father to her, though she's cut all ties with and firmly states she threw him away. Presumbly, this might stems from the fact that he didn't love only her but also Mai and other women at the same time, caused Youko to feel betrayed. She can get slightly physical with Sekai if she feels Sekai's being stubborn. In certain Summer Days endings, Youko will go so far as to quit her job to be with Makoto and end up having sex with him. History Youko grew up together with her siblings and relatives: Ayumu ,Hajime, Mai, Yukari as well as Shun and other Tomaru's children in Snow Radish, Shun was her first crush but some time after Tomaru gone away Hatsuka also moved away with her children. Eventually, possibly due to the influence of the history of her mother she begins to have a crush on her brother but she never gets the attention it because he had a crush on Yukari. When Yukari moved away with her family, to Youko displeasure her brother become involved with Kagura instead. At some point she began help her Mother in Snow Radish during most of the year and her sister and her brother in Summer Radish during the summer vacation. Summer Radish Vacation In the prologue Shun sit across from her and is startled to see that she is crying depending on the choices Shun will approach her in different ways. Anyway Shun will end up cheering her and she will offer him some pocky when she realizes he's hungry. As they talk they get along, Shun tells that he quarreled with his mother and is going to a part-time job where he will spend the summer vacation and Youko tells that she is also going to a part time job in a beach house which is actually helping her home but she is thought about quitting work part time this year because she also left home after a quarrel so she is melancholic in help her home. Shun then offers to go to work in the same part time job that he, as is of close friend of his mother since the primary he could ask her to Youko also work there. Youko hesitate afraid of causing trouble but she accepts but as before she needs to leave the luggage in the house of her relatives and say she will not help this year they separate in train combined that she will call to Shun when she can go. Depending on the decisions of Shun she will meet him again in Summer Radish or in front of the dormitory while Shun and Mai querrel and realizing that Shun had confused Mai with her clarifies the situation, anyway she will decide to work in Summer Radish after find that the part time job of Shun was the same as hers. School Days The Visual Novel In the visual novel she's rarely connected to the main event. In a certain route she can be picked to go to Paris instead of Setsuna's Mother, in which case Sekai will beg her not to go but Youko slaps Sekai. Due to Sekai's insistance on staying she can stay or go. Earlier in the game she can meet Makoto if Sekai brings him over and generally has a good impression of him. In in an exclusive route of HQ version It's mentioned by the time she was Sekai's age she had long given birth to her. If Sekai becomes pregnant she isn't against her having the baby because of her own history. Anime She is not present in the School Days TV series and makes her first appearance in the Valentine Days OVA. Summer Days / Shiny Days episode)]] In both games she's a pursuable heroine and she leads Radish restaurant and accepts Setsuna's offer to fill sick Sekai which is unable to attend to her part-time waitressing job. In most routes she becomes Makoto's initial lover and unofficial girlfriend. Until, depending on route, they break up or start dating officially. In semi-canonical Paris for Four ending Youko becomes pregnant with Makoto's child. Together with both Kiyouras, which are pregnant too, she forces Sekai into pregnancy as well, after finding out that she feels left out. Effectively ensuring another half-sibling for own second child. Gallery Yokoshun.jpg Youko and her friends.jpg|Youko and her friends in bikinis Youko taking a shower.jpg|Youko showering. SomethingToEat.jpg|Youko seducing Makoto in her bikini. Makotoshockyouko.jpg|link=Reveals herself to be Sekai's mother Maiannoyed.png|Teasing her friend/niece Mai youkoknife.PNG|Ordering Noan to bring her a knife Trivia * Her name Youko means "Dancer" while her former surname Inou '''means "that one skill". Her current surname '''Saionji means "West Garden Temple". Her niece Mai (japanese:Dance) and Rina (hebrew: Song and Joy) along with her sibling Ayumu (japanese:step) and Kagura (japanese:Shinto Music) also has similar naming theme. * Interestingly, Youko and Mai both have very different hair and eye color from their original self in Summer Radish Vacation despites the fact that Shun and Natsuhi retains theirs. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Saionjis Category:Inous Category:School Days characters Category:Summer Radish characters Category:Shiny Days characters Category:Cross Days characters Category:Younger sisters Category:Tomaru's offspring